legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Downfall Chapter 10
The Miracle Elite was captured by Hidiacs. Suddenly The Child was born and ran of to kill people. After Beast Boy untied The Gang, Zick was arguing with him. Transcript The Miracle Elite are taken back to the Hellfire Factory. We see the courtroom that is filled with the lifeless skeleton warriors. Gizmo is on a platform with the Black Cauldron, yelling out orders.) Gizmo: Get the move on! Careful now! You! Tie them up over there and get that cart out of here! Bad Rap: (to our heros) Oh, I 'm sorry. we've ignored you. You did come for the Black Cauldron? Good, then climb right in! It'll only cost you your life! ( He sees the Horned King coming.) D'Compose: Everything is ready, sire! Hal 9000: Good, Now I have finally met the trespassers all tied up. Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you, Miracle Elite! Ha, ha,ha, ha. Now I call upon the half man and half beast! Son of Beast Boy! Gatomon: Terra!!!! Max: Not her! Morpheus D. Duvall; Yes, I have Beast Boy rape Terra with the deadly virus inside him! Beast Boy: You liar!!! Ezekiel Zick: You won't get away with this! Morpheus D. Duvall: We've already have. Chain her up! (Bad Rap and Lord Raptor tied her up in chains. Morpheus came closer to her.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Arise, heathen! Be feed by your birth mother! May the devil rise within! (The Cauldron begins to shake and starts leaking blood. It spits a huge ball of fire and produces a green mist that settles over the rotting skeletons. Phoenix Inc in for a closer look. Terra wiggled and wail when suddenly her belly expolede. The was now born.) Stacy Hirano: *Gasp * Oh! It's horrible! Beast Boy and Zick: Terra!!!! (Terra died. The Child screamed in anger, kill naked prisoners. Phoenix Inc. rejoiced.) Horned King: My deadly warrior have come to life! The Child was born at last! Never has anyone created an army like this! Go forth my deathless warrior! Destroy all in your path! Athena: Come, sire! We can get a better view from above! (Athena leads Hal 9000 and Morpheus to the balcony overlooking the drawbridge. While Phoenix Inc. leads to the parapets above. The Miracle Elite look hopelessly at one another.) Stacy Hirano: Oh, Razeil! I'm afraid it'll soon be over for us. Raziel: I know, Stacy. Our faith is in Autobots hands. Ezekiel Zick: What should we do, now? Romeo Conbolt: I-I hadn't planned it to end like this, Dad. Strong Bad: Oh, I wish I'd stayed a toad! Gatomon: Excues me, green sir. I was wondering if you could untie us. Beast Boy: Sure, as long as you guys hold still. (Beast Boy untied the whole gang.) Ezekiel Zick: What your name? Beast Boy: Beast Boy! The member of Teen Titans. Ezekiel Zick: Oh, I've heard of you. Beast Boy: What? Ezekiel Zick: You left her during Slade forced her to join him. Beast Boy: Dude, it's all in the Past. She's a hero. She save us all. later She didn't remember anything. (Zick picks up the silver, heart-shaped box Beast boy made for Terra.) Ezekiel Zick: Does that you wish to be with her? Beast Boy: But, dude, she's my friend! She's a Teen Titan. Ezekiel Zick: You're the one who's hurting her. Let her go. Beast Boy: Why can't things just go back to the way they were? Ezekiel ZicK: Look, you don't care about her- Beast Boy: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME "I DO'NT CARE ABOUT HER"!!!!!!! Ezekeil Zick: (Paused) You loved her... (Beat Boy staring angrily at Robin for a few seconds then softens up) Beast Boy: What's happening to me? Gatomon: (patting on Beast Boy's shoulder) I'm certain she's alright. Strong Bad: Then what are you waiting for? GO AND CATCH THAT KID!!!!!! Ezekiel Zick: You guys, go on ahead. I'll stay with Terra. Wayne you be in charge! Damuian Wayne: Right, half of you arrest Pheonix Inc., half of you follow me! All: Right! (From the parapets above, Phoenix Inc. lean out a window watching the child cross the drawbridge and beginning to slaughter every living thing.) Hal 9000: Only moments away from victory! My greatest triumph! Emporer Pilaf: We did it sire! I-I mean YOU! Yes, yes! Of course! You did it, Sire! To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall